Love Above All
by Liam Alday
Summary: A TsukunexBothMokas fanfic. Most props for inspiration go to 'Here in my arms' if you havent read it yet. Please do your self the honors. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Omake:**_

**Tsukune: Author-San...**

**Tsukune: I read this chapter...**

**Liam: Yes?**

**Tsukune: That hurt like hell you know...**

**Liam: Yes... But at least you get to be*SPOILERS* right?**

**Tsukune: Yea...**

**Liam: I'd bet it hurt like hell to...**

**Tsukune: Shut up or i'll ...-**

**Liam: Or what? I'm the author and secretly a dragon you know...**

**Tsukune: Well shit.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Who was he to make her sad when he wasn't around? Who was he to her? Who had done this thing to her? Who had _let_ her love?

What right does he have to make me feel this way? What has he done to be worthy of a vampire? What had she done to let him into her heart? What _is_ love?

When had this happened? When had she fallen in love with this human? When had he become like her? When had _their_ love first sproughted?

Where, in the depths of her heart of stone, had this feeling surfaced? Where had he gotten the nerve to love her? Where was he now? Where was that _human_ now?

Why had she let him into her heart? Why had he saved her knowing that he would die? Why was he_ allowed _to love her? Why did _she_ care?

How had this happened? How did she love him? How did a mere human steal the heart of a super vampire? How did _she_ let it happen?

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Ring!_

The lunch bell rang and she walked down the packed hallway with a feeling of disgust. How had he done _This_ to her? She, an all mighty vampire was sulking because she had not seen her loved one today...

She arrived at the lunch table they always sat at and saw that Tsukune was not there. She asked Mizore, who was the only other person there at the moment, where he had gone.

"He went to see the headmaster about his lock, I think" She said in a monotone voice and sat down.

After a few minutes of idle chatter after people arrived Tsukune walked in, tapping Moka on the shoulder and asking to speak with her "off of the clock".

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Ring!_

After school was out Moka and Tsukune met out front of Yokai academy and began to walk and talk on there way to the clearing where they normally trained.

"You wanted to talk, Tsukune?"

Tsukune pushed himself up off of the ground where he was sitting and braced himself. He took a deep breath of that scent he knew so well, Moka Akashiya... He had to admit she had matured alot since he had met her, she was now a real beauty, not just the cute girl next door kind of beauty. He liked that. Her currently pink hair had in no way detracted from her aristocratic apperance, but her less angular face did. Her face, when unsealed, reached a point that her features were terifing to those she wished it to be. But not him,this one did not fear her, her _loved_ her... He stood up and gazed at her through the fog of that chilly November day and smiled.

"Yea. I did."

Before her first year at Yokai accademy, Moka had_ hated_ humans but now the one she called her best freind had changed her mind. In his eyes he was no better beacuse she was different, beacuse she had a rosary around her neck. She had thought all humans were worthless. But the one and only ordanary, _**Extraordanday**_ Tsukune Aono had set her straight. Not all humans wee worthless, expecialy this one.

She resisted the shiver that crawled down her spine when his low voice finally addressed her. When he didn't stutter he sounded positively alluring. What truly got to the emerald-eyed vampire were those eyes, the eyes she had known for nearly three years. There was a resolve in those gentle orbs, a firmness that bespoke a decision to his being, one that had been silently made in the corridors of his heart. She wanted to ask what, but her suddenly dry throat restricted any words from escaping. Licking her lips nervously at the resolute Tsukune in front of her, she hoped he would continue on his own. She had never seen that look from him before outside of battle, and she could only wonder what it meant

He moved without thinking, walking up to her as he said "Moka, I take it you know that I didnt ask you here to train me, atleaset, not tonight."

"Tonight we came here so that I can come clean. I don't know how else to say it.I've said it a thousand times in my head, but I need you to know"

"That I love you" He stated, his tone a strong unwavering low tenor " And I want to let _both _of you know so that both of you can accept me, or not." At the last word, his voice broke.

" I dont't care which of you I'm around, Moka-san is Moka-san to me. And, although I won't be as strong as you, and I know that matters a lot to Ura-chan but I can become stonger. If its for you I would do anything."

"Tsukune" Moka said, her voice low and quaking "I... I don't know what to s-say"

"I told you I would ask both of you." Tsukune said as he steped forward, towards Moka. "I know I may repent for this in spades" He took Moka tight in his embrace "But I dont't care"

After a moment for Moka's startled yelp as she was pressed against Tsukune's body, his hard conforting diafram, but her head on his sholder felt so right. She didn't want this to end...

A 'Clink' was heard as the rosary fell to the ground.

A wave of red light coated the sky which hugged tight around them, they who had been though so much... Before he knew the trasnformation was complete, and her beautiful metalic hair flowed like silk in the brease, her gemstone eyes were as hard at their counterparts. She turned to the man she loved to much, anguish reflecting on her fetures, playing in her eyes. Her hand raised itself to hes cheek, a hand alone with witch she could oblitorate all but the most elite monsters, and rested there gentily.

"**You have indeed changed, Tsukune**" She said, deep power resonating in her voice.

"That I have, Moka-san" He replied "As have you."

"**Now now Tsukune, lets not get ahead of ourselfs here" ** Moka said with mischief in her tone. They were still very upclose and personal. She lowered her hand and rested her forearm on his collarbone as he leaned in closer. They inched closer, both sick with guilty pleasure, on one hand Tsukune knew that if he were to go through with this he would either be accepted or, he shiverd to think about it. On the other Moka's pride and arrogance got in the way of that embrace, of that kiss, of that love.

Their lips were so close, so close she could feel his moist breath against her skin. He had grown into a wonderful man, one that should have looked just as powerful as she needed at her side. Her fluttering eyes closed in pain as she forced her trembling hands up to his chest…

She pushed...

"...**I can't"**

Two words, Two words had uttely destroyed him, "Why..." He croaked "But why?"

Her face contorted in as much pain as he had ever seen her express physically "**You and I, were emensly diffrent, your a human Tsukune, It won't work, I would have to watch you die and wither away"** She said, her voice ragged "** In order to do this you would have to win my hand, from my father, and then live till the ritual, Tsukune, I wan't this as much as you do, but it can't happen."**

"... I'm sorry." His shoulders sagged as he spoke those words and sighed, got up and walked away, years of pent up pain playing in his eyes. He turned back to see nothing... She had left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. What sad, sad thoughts they were...

He felt his heart split and he cried out is agony as he sank to the ground. Looking at the thing he dispised the most, His lock...

He contemplated tearing it off then and there to prove that he could be with _her_. That he _was_ her equal... But he was not. He never would be with this restraint on... With this restraint_ on_.

The next day passed in a blur, neither of them talking to pain of the night was clear in their faces and, although their freinds knew what had happened, they also knew trying to cause the pink hared vampiress would do no good, she was in more pain then they could ever inflict...

After school a certain blue haired woman walked after Tsukune as he moved away from the school, going to the place she often went when she felt depressed. When they arrived he turned around and she hid, knowing that her presence was unwelcome. His eyes glased over as turned back around and glanced back at the sea.

Tsukune was standing at the cliff where the bus stop was, glaring daggers at the ocean far below. He called over his sholder at his companion "I know your there and I would love for you to stay, but you must leave, for I will deal with _this_ on my own"

"You don't have to do this Tsukune. I don't know what happened but if what I think your doing is what your doing, it would kill all of us to see you gone..."

"_Go..._"

She went...

Tsukune closed his eyes and sat on the edge, his feet hanging over the cliff as he stole glances at the lock around his wrist. After a while he steeled himself. He stood up, turned around and tore off his lock, and fell backwards off the cliff.

Tsukune's world went dark and he awoke inside a half white half black room, not unlike a yin-yang symbol although the dots were off color, they were red, one containing a person he knew in it... He walked up to what seamed to be a glass wall separating him from his ghoul, who, conveniently was on the other side of the slowly descending glass. Tsukune walked over to the person in the red circles and saw it to be himself, but not just himself.

It was him as a full vampire, with silver hair and blood red eyes to match the yokai surrounding him. The circle seemed to be impassable, but like the barrier to ward of his ghoul, it was fading.

When the vampire was free he stepped out of his little bubble and thrust his hand out and Tsukune shood it. There eyes met and, for a second a look of recignition passed though them. They both jumped out of the way of a kick from the ghoul and landed just out of reach. The Ghoul swung again only to be blocked by Tsukune, The vampire Tsukune, who's other came from behind to attack the ghoul.

That plan did not go so well. The ghoul spun around and plunged his fist into Tsukune's chest. He rocketed up and hit the ceiling with a force that shook the space leaving a crater. The vampire Tsukune took advantage of that to sink his foot deep into the flesh of the ghoul, wounding it severily. He then followed with a rapid steam of never ending punches to the helpless animal, pounding it from every angle with the strength only a vampire could muster.

Tsukune felt the powerreturning to his body and he pushed himself off the floor and stood, his right shoulder and elbow dislocated from his fight with a hard surface.

He stood, his eyes gleaming with red light as he embraced the power moka had given him. He felt his body move without him telling it to. He brought his arm being bought up and popping his shoulder back into place, along with an elbow and a rib that was healing backwards. He felt as if he were a new man, and he was. He want to clear his vision be moving a strand of silve hair out of his face.

_Silver? When had this happened?_

He looked around to see where his vampire self was but he only saw his ghoul turning from what looked to be him, _Him? _He looked and saw a bloody Tsukune Aono lying on the ground in a heap and wondered.

His time to wonder was cut off by a monster of a man rushing at him with intent to kill...

He stopped the ghoul in it's tracks by picking it up by the neck and crushing it with his hands. To be more spasific, he picked it up pummeled it into a bloody pulp and crushed it head for hurting his Moka.

When had she become _his_ Moka? She had rejected _him._

When all was said and done he went to his othe self, helped it up and let it heal. After a while he started to feel sore and his hair started to bleed brown and shorten. He looked up at the vampire that was himself and said

" Wow."

"I know right"

"How did i get your powers-" Tsukune asked before he was interrupted

"Our powers, Tsukune, There ours, if you want"

"How? And will they let me, sorry, us _finally_ be with Moka?"

"Yes, Yes and Yes"

"Yes is not an answer to how"

"It is now... But we have to go, You were falling of a cliff, weren't you?"

"Yes, Yes i was, but before I go, will i be you when i wake up?"

"Mhmm?"

"Okay... Are you ready to probably die when we touch the water?" Human Tsukune said. His other smirked, and waved his hand, producing a bottle and two wine glasses.

"A toast to our victory and all that follows it!" he said and poured the liquid, that may or may not have been moka's blood somehow magicly collected when they slew the ghoul because that was what made it.

They drank and commented on how good it tasted before there sight was twisted and turned red as a pillar of yokai shot from the ocean that they had connected with.

The dark force radiated over the campus and for anyone who could see for all that it mattered, a thin white line was visible on the inside of the bloody red lite before it expanded, fluctuated and dispersed. When the light faded Tsukune was standing, soaked in water, Silver hair and all on the edge of the cliff, look as if he could jump for joy.

It had worked

_**Omake: **_

**Moka: Please tell me you found a way to make him a vampire like me so we could be together Author-san**

**Liam: For you, Nothing less...**

**Moka:*runs over and hugs Liam* Thank you Author-san!**

**Liam: Yes my dear, but you may call me Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III!**

**Moka: Urrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm... I think ill just call you Liam...**

**Liam: How did you know that was what I prefer to be called Ms. Moka?**

**Moka: You have a name plate above your head.**

**Liam: Awesome :D**

_**Till next time, Let all you babys be born nakked and all you christmas' be white.**_


	2. Meeting Arion

_**Meeting Arion**_

_Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot of this story_

_[I will break the fourth wall while Arion in talking. Be warned, He may infact be the comic relief in this story if i can't find enough ways for Kurumu to shove Tsukune in her... Well... Anyway]_

_**Omake:**_

_**Arion: I'm an original fan character. DO NOT STEAL!**_

After the night Tsukune had spent at the cliff nearly killing himself multiple times, he had gone back to his room, jumped up to his window, opened it and climed in. And managed to avoid notice from Mizore, who he had felt stalking him. Now he wis lying in bed having a conversation with himself.

-Flashback-

Tsukune took of his shirt, after noticing that it burnt him to wear it, and procedded off to his dorm, dropping the shirt off the cliff.

On his way there he stoped and sniffed the air, convinced that he had smelled something unusual. Looking around he herd a voice, but not one audable to others.

_You smell somthing?_ His human self asked.

_**Mabye. Infact... **_He sniffed once more. _**Yea... Its Mizorie...**_

_How do you know what she smells like?_

_**How do **_**you**_** know what she smells like...**_

_Does she know were like _this?

_**No. I've been running to fast for her to have seen us. If we move now and go around the back of the dorms, we can jump into your room and-**_

_Jump into my room?_

_**Yea. Watch...**_

Tsukune took off around back of the boys dorms and stood poised under where his third story room was. He sprund up, grabbed the ledge, oppening the window with one hand and, eventualy, swung himself in with the other.

_That was great. How did yo-_

_**Shut it. Were going to rest.**_

Tsukune closed the window and the blinds gently and laid down on his bed.

_**Get some sleep, your going to need it, and on the plus side, I can teach you about using what I can give you...**_

_You can give me. I thougt you_ were_ me_

_**No. Well yes but no. Im not you beacuse we are like the outer and inner Moka's, sort of. I was made out of her blood, so there for I'm not you, but I'm also made out of your blood, so I'm not just a vampire. I'm a hybrid. Were different, All the while the ghoul was in you, I was to. Although I was weaker, and the cause of that was that the vampire blood was not all put into creating me, some was used for the ghoul. Now with it gone, we are seperated, but with no harnes. You need a rosary if you want to be yourself again.**_

_Urm..._

_**Go to sleep.**_

_-End Flashback—_

He did, after a while.

Tsukune stood up in a bright square room. He looked down to see that he had been sitting on a wooden chair, then looked up and around the room, It was solid white, with only one door, That door was red and standing open, a man smiling at him from the inside.

"Where is this?"

"**This is in your head, Tsukune..."** The man said and walked into the room, behind him the floor was bleeding red, as if paint followed the man's every footstep. The man finaly stoped when he reached Tsukune, He held out his hand as if to offer it for the boy to shake. He did and then recoiled as he felt that is was cold.

"What? Well first off, tell me everything." Tsukune demanded.

"**Well, I will tell you all that I have time for, seeing as you slept like a rock for three hours."**

"**Lets start, I am you, I'm more asteticly pleasing and my junk is bigger, but we are the same. But you probobly should not call be by your name while where here, not unlike why one Moka calls the other Ura-chan. See what im getting at?"**

"Yes"

"**Great, You my call me Arion. Okay, next, I have a diffrent fighting style than Moka, and if you, the sealed you, want to have any adeptness you will fight **_**my**_** way."**

"**These are Jubei and Gesin, My blades of choice." **He dropped his hands down by his sides and closed his eyes. Moments later two shortswords, almost resembling katanas were produced out of a spike of Arion's monster enegery. He held them up for inspection by Tsukune. They were twin, and yet opposite.

They were akin in shape and sise but there complection could have been no more bizare. One was a cool black with a icy blue aura pratcicly dripping off it and the other was white. A very opake clean looking white with a hint of silver to match the vampires hair, and it to had its own firey red aura coming off it. They were oppisite in tempature aswell. The air around the white blade rippled with the heat coming off of it and the othe seemed to ammit a frost

The man held them up for Tsukune to take but he hesitated, proding his fingers together and looking dryly at the man who was his other

"Jubei and Gisen are wemon's names though."

"**What does it matter, All blades are female, and you seem to be a pimp, if im not mistaken."**

"..."

Tsukune took the blades after a moment of silence and felt power shoot up his arms. He raised his right arm and gave the dark blade a swing. "Which one is this" he said after the whisle of the blade had stopped.

"**Gisen, that one is Gisen"**

"She feels nice"

"**I'd bet she does." **Tsukune looked up to see the man cackling with myrth.

"I kinda walked right into that one..."

"**Yes you did, kid, Yes you did... But on that note aren't you going to say that Jubei is hot?"**

Tsukune glanced at the man with a bland expresion other than one sarcasticly raised eyebrow.

"So how do I summon these" he said as he gave the other blade a swing "...There so light, its fantastic"

"**Well, whenever you want them, I think for now you'll just ask me, but they will come in time." **

"So when ever you do it its fine, right?" Tsukune asked " _They will _come _in time..."_

"**Come on boy. I thought you wanted me to tell you everything" **He replied and relinquished his hold on the swords, which dissipated.

"Yeah."

"**Whelp. Next up is that I am infact almost as dope as two white rappers."**

"Okay bossman"

"**Urm. Get Moka to give us some of those herbal tablets so we can have a bath. Unless you want to take a bath **_**with**_** her."**

"If we did that we diffentinaly wouldn't get clean, and we would smell like she did for atleast a day. What would that do to the others. They would attempt kiling her or me. I want neither of those to happen."

"**But shes shuch a hot peace of ass."**

"Danm right."

"**Anyway... I think we should train you."**

"Don't you have more stuff to tell me?"

"**I do, but It's just all our weeknesses, and I'm not even sure if I know all of them... Just water."**

"I already knew that..."

"**Well then." **Arion took a step back and the dye on the floor receeded to where he now stood, holding out his hand, palm down. A sword with blunt edges materilised out of a swirl of light and some digigts in his hand. He quickly tossed the weapon to the boy who was unaware of what had just happened. The sword penetrated the gound next to Tsukune's left foot as he jumped back.

"**Try again" ** Arion said as the sword reappered in his hand. He tossed it once more at the boy who took hold of it.

"My mind dosen't have input from the freaking matrix..."

"**On the contarary."** Arion held out a hand and a human sub-machine gun appered in it. Holding it aloft with one hand he swun it to point at Tsukune. He pulled the trigger. Time seamed to slow down, as it often did in the recolection of fighting as the ghoul and his training sesions with Moka. Tsukune watched with wide eyes as brought his hand up caught the bullet between his index finger and thumb. He dropped his hand and placed the bullet on table which had just formed out of what looked like green tinted numbers.

"Never again."

"**Never." **The man laughed** "En garde"**

He took a possistion with the sword in his right hand and the left side of his body facing forward, the sword at his side. He motined for Tsukune to swing at him. The blade arced up over the boys head and down toward Arion. Arion moved his hand up, grabing and snaping the blade in the sword where he had connected. He used his other hand to bring up the swords pummel and bring it down inches from the boys wrist. Needless to say he flinched.

"**First off, you swung slowly on purpose. Don't do that. Second, mostly try to swing at the side, its harder to block and in sword to sword combat, it forces your opponent to make an akward move or parry. Third, your hands are sometimes just as useful as your sword."**

"I'll keep that in mind."

Once his sword had rematerilised he took another swing at Arion, who cought it and broke it again. **"Better, better..."**

This continued for a while, Tsukune couldn't tell how long in the slightest, but it certinaly was a while.

After Arion thought he had learned a sufficent amount of parrys, blocks, strikes and teqneces he commented **"Your not half bad kid. It's like your me or somthing..."**

"Ya think" Tsukune said "I almost feel ready to fight Kokoa now."

"**We can test that."**

"What?"

"**I can make Kokoa fight you in here by peacing together all the times you've seen her fight with Moka-chan. This is our mind after all." **Arion closed his eyes and suddenly all of their group, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Moka, all appered in the room, and greeted Tsukune like they did every morning. Then they disapered.**"See?"**

"I think I should fight Kokoa, but should I or should you. 'Cause she'll probobly try to kill you when she finds out were a vampire now..."

"**She'll fight the poor sap who's there when Moka tells her that she can finally be with you now that we're a vampire. And that, my good sir, would be you."**

Tsukune was standing in a field outside Yokai acedemy with Kokoa walking towards him with inntent to kill. He sighed, took a deap breath and and braced himself. She leaped at him, her pet bat shifting into a hammer in her hands. She leaped up and swung the hammer at the boy, who lept to the side and thought

_Do I posses some of your streanth? I'm not a ghoul anymore, so I can't tap into that power..._

_**You do. Now defend yourself.**_

She took another swing, this time from behind the boy, who spun around and brought his hands up, thinking,

_Jubei. Now._

The sword appered in his hands and he blocked the hammer, his hand found purchace on the shaft of the weapon and he pulled it out of the girls hands. His hand came up to stop a punch from the girl, dropping Jubei in the prosess. The sword dissapated on its way down as Tsukune's foot swept Kokoa's from under her. She fell back as the hammer the boy was holding trasformed back into an amimal and droped from the sky. They hit the ground at the same time as Tsukune congered up a two ton paper weight from the deapthsm of his mind. He set it on her chest and walked away, back into the bland white room.

_Even when your just show'n off..._

Back in the room Tsukune faced his other self and said "Is that all?"

"**Well, only three more for now..."** he said **" I am infact almost as dope as two white rappers, you should make you move on Moka when she finds out what happens in the morning at the headmasters office, and you have to get up **_**now**_**to see said headmaster about a rosary. Have fun!"**

"**Oh." **He commentedas if on a second thought **" And when she asks to spend time with you **_**alone**_** in **_**her room**_**, Im the guy." ** He winked.

Tsukune drifted back into reality that was most certanly still filled with another side to himself that did share his disire to get into Moka's pants...

In other words, he woke up.

Standing up, Tsukune got dressed, negleted anything involving water and walked out his door.

Today Tsukune was wearing a variation of the school uniform he had become quite fond of the past while. He had tossed the jacket and tie and now just wore a white button up and a pair of dark blue jeans. He feet bore tradisonal black tennis shoes and he made no effort to conceil his newly shifted apperence. After all it was 6 in the bloody morning.

The summer heat purmitted for such dress, no extra layers, even at the wee hours in the morning at dawn. Tsukune strolled up to the school and walked up the steps, taking a right at the hallway and then a sharp left into the headmasters office. The door was standing open and the man was waiting for him with that odd smile of his as he motioned for the boy to sit down. He did so as the headmaster pulled his chair up to his desk and sat, watching him.

"_Mr. Aono-kun, so glad you could make it."_

"**My pleasure" **Tsukune said dryly

"_Well, we both know what you came for, lets get to the point" _The headmaster pulled out a thin black and white chain from a box he had silling in his desk. On the chain there was a gleaming silver rosary and a clasp. The chain seemed almost to be woven from diffrent materials beacuse it was split, one fiber of the chain was white while the other was black, no so unlike the blades Arion was so fond of. The chain seemed to move while the rosary hung there, the headmaster holding it up still. He slowly lowered the chain into Tsukune's hand hand it pooled into his now outstreached palm as the headmaster let it go. The young man admired the beauty and crastsmanship that it had taken to create this masterpeace.

The rosary was smaller that Moka's and had a more steely gray tint than hers, althouh none of its beauty was lost.

"**Fantastic" **Tsukune said. **"Whats with the black and white woven links?"**

"_One is to keep yur power in check and one is for the Ghoul. Should it ever come back somehow or another one forms form Moka's-san blood, This will also seal it. And I, personaly think it fits both of you fantasticly."_

"**I guess we have to try it then" **Tsukune reached for an end of the chain and rapped it around his neck sealing the clasp on witht the other hand. A flash of light later and the extraordanary ordanary Tsukune Aono was sitting there in the place of his other, tucking the rosary under his shirt. He breathed out once before saying,

"Wait for it...".

A flustered, pink haired, Moka burst in through the door and began to babble "Headmaster, I was coming here and I saw this flash of light from your office and a power I've never felt before so I came here thinking " She began to speed up even more " That I should come check on that and stuff so I'm here" She inhaled and then stepped into the room and looked at Tsukune. That shut her up.

He was the same as she had left him with two minor diffrence she noticed. He was not wearing his lock and his eyes were still slightly red. She blinked and looked back at him, and although his eyes were no longer red, he still had no lock. She oppened her mouth and began to try and speek the thought that came to her mind.

"Uhh. Lock. No. Lock. Why. Ghoul. Wha-?"

"_Oh dear. It seams like we have some explaning to do."_

"Tell me about it." He looked at Moka and then looked down. He knew that this was almost as hard on har as it was on him but he couldnt help wanting to stand up and kiss her breathless.

_**Somebody grew a pair,**_

_Whatever._

They sat down at the desk and the headmaster put down the bod he was holding.

"Should I let Arion explain this? He monologs better than I do." He said with a tight smile.

"_That might be for the best"_

"Okay." Tsukune went to unbutton his first shirt button " Does Moka have to realease it?"

"_No. You can, Moka-chan can, and I can. I beleive that your father and mother might be able to aswell." _The Exorcist commented.

"Great, should we let the other Moka hear this, or will she be content to watch from the rosario." Tsukune questioned again

"_It dosen't matter to me. Although I think Arion wants to meet the other Moka-san"_

_Im not sure if he wants to meet her or do her..._

_**Whats wrong with both. You do to, I'm just bolder than you are.**_

"Yea. We should let Ura-chan see this." Tsukune unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and pulled the small rosary off with a 'chink'

A wave of power surged over the room and Tsukune shifted back into his other form. He walked over to Moka, who was no longer sitting down, but standing up, praticily hopping with joy. She jumped at the boy and hugged him her eyes wide and said "But Tsukune, you did this for me?" Tsukune caught the girl who had just embraced him and hugged her back, He was glad he could be with her, even if if was for just a moment.

"**Yea" **Was all he could say.

He set Moka down and looked into her eyes. His hand slowly rested on her sholder while the other worked to find his pocket with the Rosario. Eventualy he slipped the peace into his pocket and brought his other hand down to the rosary on her chest, his hand clasped over it.

"**May I Moka-san?"**

"Yes" she breathed as the rosary glowed a bright vampiric red.

Moments later the ordement was tossed to a newly silver haired, ruby eyed Moka who caught in and without any further ado, dropped it leaped at the boy, completely disregaurding her pide and kissing him.

It was neither hard and rough or soft and passionate. It was hard and passionate. Their mouths slammed together and began to work at the other. Moka forced her tounge into Tsukunes mouth, not that he would have objected, and started exploring while the boys did the same. Tsukune found a fang he had not known was there and cut his tounge on it, but it was for the better, because Moka, who was praticly high on extacy from this moment, began to suck out the blood, exacting a moan from Tsukune. The silver haired boy tilted his head to the side to allow for deeper access and the oppurtunity was taken.

After a while they parted. And when they did Moka found herself to be pinned up against a wall, her legs rapped around Tsukune with his arm supporting her bottom. She grashiously let herself down and brushed off her shirt and skirt and then turned to Tsukune.

"**Thanks."** Then she gazed at the headmaster.

"**That didn't happen. Okay? Great!"**


End file.
